


What Happens in Sigil...

by queervillain



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Centaurs, F/F, Long Tongue, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Size Difference, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervillain/pseuds/queervillain
Summary: Ragna Redmane and Temerity meet, drink, and fuck. It's a crossover AU party in Sigil, the City of Doors!





	What Happens in Sigil...

Sigil’s always good for a party, be it of adventurers or drinking. Or in this case, both. The tavern is loud, smoky, and reeking of ale. Ragna stands at a table, an imposing figure, even among the other warriors. As she takes another swig from her second bottle of wine, she feels a hand on her flank, patting gently. She wheels around, quick and unsteady, to see a young woman with blonde pigtails staring up at her, totally expressionless.

“What the hell do you think you’re doin’!?” Ragna roars, reaching for her axes.

As her first blade bares down, she’s shocked to have it met with steel. The blonde woman’s blank face hardens as she blocks Ragna with a greataxe. The clash draws the attention of the crowd, who begin to make space for a fight. Bar patrons whoop and cheer, but before another blow can land a purple tiefling stumbles her way between the two ax blades.

“Hold the _fuck_ on.” She says, hands outstretched not in a gesture of peace, but conjuring two flames. The tiefling turns to the girl who’d set Ragna off. “Presea, why the hell are you picking a fight!? We can’t get kicked from another tavern, it’ll be our third this month.”

“She raised her weapon at me.” Presea keeps her guard up, but speaks in deadpan.

At this, Ragna snorts. “You were stroking me!”

“I had thought you were a horse. I was mistaken.”

Her second ax swings around in a wide arc, headed right for Presea’s head, but is shot off course by a blast of fire. The tiefling steps towards Ragna, the tops of her antlers barely reaching the centaur’s ribcage in height.

“Listen, hot stuff, it’s an honest mistake. I’ll get her out of your hair and buy you a drink, and you put those big-ass axes back where they came from, yeah?” She smirks up at Ragna, determined to diffuse some of the tension.

Ragna leers over the tiefling at Presea, who’s still got her ax in both hands. She snarls, revealing large canines, before grunting and stowing her two weapons. As she does, the gathered audience makes a collective noise of disappointment, and the offending ax woman lowers her guard.

The tiefling dispels her remaining fire bolt and ushers Presea towards another table, then turns back to Ragna. “Alright, what’ll you have?”

After examining how much remains, Ragna finishes off the wine and shoves the bottle towards the tiefling’s face. It’s bottom shelf swill, sweet and cheap.

—

Temerity takes the bottle from the centaur, noticing the size of her hands in comparison to her own. Dara would never let the party keep something this nasty in their liquor stores, but Temerity’s actually familiar with this particular red wine. She heads for the bar, quaffing what little wine and backwash remains at the bottom of the bottle. Temerity couldn’t let booze go to waste, even if it was mostly centaur spit.

A fresh bottle of wine and a double bourbon in tow, she pushes her way back through the crowd. The huge redhead isn’t hard to find, even if she weren’t half horse she’d still be as broad, well-muscled, and loud. It takes a few taps on the hip with the wine bottle to get her attention, but eventually Temerity catches her eye.

The centaur snatches up the wine. “Thanks, uh…”

“Temerity.” She holds up her glass in greeting.

“Ragna Redmane.” Ragna responds by tapping the bottom of the bottle to the top of the glass. She uncorks it with her teeth and drinks deeply. Temerity watches the tendons in her neck work as she swallows.

“So what’s a warrior like you doing in the City of Doors anyways?” Temerity asks.

“Huntin’ relics. You?”

“Hunting a vampire.”

The pair drink and listen to tales told by other adventurers. Temerity lets her eyes linger on Ragna’s rippling abdominal muscles, and travel upwards to her breasts, the undersides of which are barely covered by the tattered blue fabric stretched across them. The bourbon quickly disappears, and Temerity leans closer to Ragna, trailing a purple finger down the center of her stomach.

—

“Hey.” Temerity says, tapping on Ragna’s hip. Ragna looks down to see her looking up through her hair. Her gaze falls a little lower to violet cleavage stuffed temptingly in the bodice of what could only be described as a scanty interpretation of a tavern maid’s dress.

She leans down, their faces close, her own horns looming above Temerity’s. “Mmh?”

Temerity stands on her toes and hooks her arms around Ragna’s neck, pulling her into a fierce but sloppy kiss. Ragna responds in kind, pushing her tongue past Temerity’s lips, easily filling her mouth with it. Temerity lets out a noise of surprise, which turns to a moan. Ragna reaches down and grabs Temerity’s ass, stroking the base of her tail with her thumb.

They pull apart, both breathing heavily. A wicked grin spreads across Temerity’s face, and she twirls one of Ragna’s braids around her finger. “How about we get out of here.”

“I say we give ‘em a good show first.” Ragna says, indicating the handful of people subtly (or not-so-subtly in the case of Luna, who had ceased her torment of the monkey on Dara’s shoulder to hover mere inches away) watching them.

Ragna doesn’t wait for an answer before lifting Temerity up with the hand under her ass. As she lifts, she feels that Temerity’s wet, and not wearing anything under her skirt. Temerity steadies herself by wrapping her legs about Ragna’s waist. Ragna pins her against the nearest wall, using the hand holding her up to stimulate her tail as her other hand cups her breast through the bodice. Temerity moans and grinds up against Ragna. She digs her nails into Ragna’s back as the big hand holding her up tugs on her tail. Ragna marks Temerity’s neck and chest with hickies, pulling one of her breasts out of the dress and sucking on the hardened nipple. Temerity groans as Ragna’s unnaturally long tongue circles her nipple, and gasps at another bite. Ragna’s free hand pushes under Temerity’s skirt, gripping her inner thigh. Before it can travel higher, they’re interrupted by the scraping of one of the chairs next to them as its occupant stands.

“Ragna,” the speaker is Sparrow, “Wouldn’t you and your companion be more… comfortable upstairs?”

Ragna stares over her shoulder at Sparrow, and Temerity looks beyond him to see Constance, sitting at the same table, staring intently at the floor and fidgeting with her hair.

“Mmh.” Ragna snorts in agreement, and lets Temerity down off the wall.

A little guilty over Constance’s discomfort, Temerity does her best to adjust herself, stuffing her tit back into the dress before following Ragna’s loud hoofsteps up to the second floor of the inn. They stumble their way to the end of the hall to a larger room than most. Ragna ducks her head dramatically just to fit through the door frame, and Temerity can’t help but notice how her forearms flex when she grabs it to push herself through.

The door slams back into its frame as Ragna kicks it shut. The room has a writing desk in one corner and a double bed at the center, as well as a pile of Ragna’s gear. Temerity sits up on the desk and kicks the chair out of the way, wrapping herself around Ragna once more. She reaches up and rolls one of Ragna’s nipples, stiffened and visible through the blue fabric, between her fingers. Ragna growls with pleasure and pushes forward, knocking the desk back on two legs. She begins working the ties of Temerity’s dress, while Temerity kisses and bites all the skin she can (about up to Ragna’s collarbone). The bodice sufficiently loose, Ragna rips the dress from Temerity and tosses it to the floor.

As Ragna steps back to examine her spoils, the desk falls back onto all four legs. Temerity spreads herself at the edge of the desk, enjoying the lascivious attention. She plays with her hair and lets her tail sway languidly over the edge of the desktop.

“Are you gonna fuck me, or are you just gonna stare?” Temerity asks playfully.

Ragna gives a toothy smile, and looks almost goofy for a moment. And then she’s back on Temerity, the desk rocks backwards off it’s two front legs. She pushes two fingers into her, and Temerity moans, grasping at the muscles of Ragna’s back. The sizeable fingers pump in and out of her dripping entrance. Temerity feels them curl up against her g spot again and again, her head lolls back.

“ _More._ ” She pleads, taking a handful of red hair in one hand to further steady herself.

A third finger slides in, building even more pressure on her. The legs of the desk squeak pathetically under the movement atop it, but the pair don’t hear it over their own panting. Temerity’s nails pull deep scratches over Ragna’s back, and Ragna leaves bite marks on Temerity’s neck. Temerity comes hard, clenching around Ragna’s thick fingers, cum dripping down past her wrist. But Ragna doesn’t stop pushing in and out of her. She lowers her head so her nose is level with Temerity’s navel and lets her tongue snake down, tasting sweat and pussy. It lingers on Temerity’s hip before further extending past purple curls to lap at her clit.

Temerity feels another orgasm building, and pulls herself closer to Ragna to give her better access. As her weight shifts, the two legs of the desk that remain on the floor buckle. Without missing a beat, Ragna catches Temerity with her free hand and lifts her from the broken desk. They move to the bed, Ragna kneels and slams Temerity onto the mattress. Temerity arches her back, grasping at the sheets, her voice rising from her in gasps. Ragna’s tongue flicks over her clit in time to the fingers filling her, pushing her closer and closer until she comes again.

The pair rest a moment, Temerity taking in heaving breaths that raise Ragna’s head, still perched on her stomach.

“I’m not through with you yet.” Ragna’s voice is gravelly, and she grins again revealing her sharp canines.

Two large hands travel up Temerity’s body, one wet with her own sex. They pause to squeeze both breasts. She groans as they circle her hardened nipples. One hand grasps the hair at the base of her neck, and she’s pulled up to sitting. Ragna pushes her wet fingers past Temerity’s lips into her mouth, which opens eagerly to accept them. She tastes her own familiar cum, sucking at the fingers which push farther in. Her tongue works around each in turn as she fellates them. Ragna groans at the sensation. She pulls her hands away, slides them under Temerity’s legs, and hoists her onto her shoulders. Temerity grabs onto Ragna’s horns as she sits up. Her antlers scrape the ceiling, even with Ragna’s legs folded beneath them.

Ragna’s tongue slides between Temerity’s labia, the length of it snaking from her clit to her taint. Temerity grinds against Ragna’s face, and Ragna tightens her grip on Temerity’s hips to keep her from suffocating her.

“Fu-hu-uck” Temerity sighs out as Ragna begins to flex small ripples through her tongue, pushing on her clit and traveling down.

Once Temerity’s legs begin to clamp around Ragna’s ears, she curls up the end of her tongue and slowly pushes it into Temerity’s vagina. Temerity gasps as more of the tongue fills her, wet and hot and still wriggling back and forth. Most of the tongue disappears into Temerity, what remains between her entrance and Ragna laps over her clit. The length of the tongue inside pulses against her g spot, not thrusting in and out of her but rippling inside her. Temerity’s mouth is agape, her head knocked back as Ragna keeps working her tongue on her insides.

Temerity’s whole body trembles, her legs curled around Ragna’s head and her hands around her horns. She gasps in staccato as she’s shaken by her third orgasm. Ragna feels her clench around her tongue, her chin and neck slick with cum. As the orgasm dies down, Ragna pulls her tongue from Temerity and sets her down on the bed. Temerity lies there in bliss, stretching out like a cat in a sunny spot.

Ragna watches her a moment, licking the cum from her chin. She then grunts, gathers up an amount of coin she approximates would pay for the desk, and leaves to return to the party. Immediately outside her door is Luna, who begins to gesticulate wildly as she peppers Ragna with questions in an attempt to understand what she had just seen through the keyhole. Temerity takes a few minutes to collect herself before dressing and heading downstairs on wobbly legs. She’s confronted by Presea.

“Why did you leave with that centaur?” She asks in monotone.

“Let’s just say she gave me a _ride_.” Temerity chuckles to herself, looking about the table for approval but finding only Dara’s disapproving gaze and Ghislain avoiding her eye.

“But you went upstairs. There was nowhere to ride. Additionally, I’ve heard centaurs rarely let others ride on their backs.” Presea responds, entirely oblivious.

The conversation continues in this way, Temerity becoming more overt with her innuendo and Presea misunderstanding. Eventually the subject is dropped, and the party in the tavern careens on into morning.


End file.
